Yui Sakamaki
by Undertaker's Hattress
Summary: What if Richter failed to give Yui to Seiji Komori and she grew up as a Sakamaki? How would this change her relationship with the six vampires we all know and love?...Let's face it, Laito's still going to call her names, Kanato's still going to be creepy and well...you'll just have to read.


**So, it's fair to say that I have become obsessed with this anime! This idea has been playing around in my head for ages now and I finally decided to get it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Richter ran through the forest with the small bundle of pink clenched tightly to his chest. His green hair started blowing in front of his eyes as he increased his speed. The only way to ensure his lover's life would be giving her to the famous vampire hunter, Seiji Komori. He hated the thought of being separated from her but it had to be done. The vampire froze when he felt a very familiar presence. His dark red eyes darted around as he desperately tried to find the very person he was running from.

"Richter," a deep soothing voice called out, "Where are you going at this time of night?".

"A late night stroll brother. Just trying to clear my mind after what happen," Richter still couldn't see anyone. A pale skinned male emerged from behind a tree. His long white hair was neatly tied up and the black suit he was wearing did not have a wrinkle or spot of dirt on it. While his physical appearance didn't appear to be very threating, his gold eyes clearly showed how dangerous he was.

"What do you have in your hands brother?" the man started walking towards him.

Richter took a step back, "N-Nothing of importance Karl". Karl stopped. The moonlight landed on his eyes giving the gold an eerie glow.

"I will be the judge of that," Karl disappeared and re-appeared behind Richter. Richter's eyes widened but he knew it was pointless to move. His brother was far more powerful than he was. That was clearly established when the brothers fought and Richter lost miserably. Karl ripped the bundle of pink out of the vampire's arms and inspected it. He pulled the fabric away and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

"A human baby?" he asked in confusion. Richter didn't respond. The baby opened its eyes to reveal two glistening, light pink colored eyes.

"A female human baby? I know we have different tastes in women but seriously…don't you think you're taking it too far?" Karl turned his gaze to his brother. Richter still didn't respond. Karl broke his gaze when the baby started laughing and reaching for his hair. He stared at the baby for several minutes before his eyes widened in realization.

Karl looked at Richter, "Why do I smell a faint aura of Cordelia?". When Richter didn't answer his question, Karl grabbed his throat and slammed him against a nearby tree. All while still keeping the baby securely in his other arm.

"Tell…me," the gold eyes turned bloody red. Richter clenched his fists and tried to hopelessly break free. Karl responded by squeezing his brother's throat even tighter. As Richter struggled to breathe, he finally accepted defeat and slumped against his brother's clutch. Karl slowly eased his grip.

"She has…she has Cordelia's heart" Richter whispered as his eyes became moist, "Please don't hurt my lover. I know you don't care about her but for me…please don't hurt my Cordelia!".

Karl scoffed as he ripped his hand away from Richter's neck, "I see you're still a love sick puppy".

"Cordelia loves me! Our love is real! It's forever!" Richter shouted as he leapt for the baby. Karl side stepped the attack and kicked Richter in the back, sending him flying into the ground. He placed his foot on Richter's back, effectively pinning him to the ground. The two remained quiet. The silence was broken when the baby giggled as she began to play with Karl's hair. Karl looked at the baby in disbelief as the wheels started turning in his head.

"I won't kill her…but I'm certainly not returning her to you," Karl removed his foot and started to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you taking my love?" Richter shouted in desperation.

Karl stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Home".

* * *

Karl walked into his mansion and quickly made his way to a secluded section of his home. He strolled up the staircase and shifted the baby in his arms as he pulled out a key. The baby remained silent as she was simply content with chewing on his hair. The man ignored it as he unlocked the door and entered the room.

"My precious White Rose," Karl called out as he stepped further into the room. He looked around before his gaze stopped on a figure sitting next to the window.

Karl smiled, "White Rose". The figure didn't make a sound.

"Christa!" he snapped. The figure jumped slightly and spun around. Christa had red eyes and white hair which was tied up in a bun with a frilly hair band. She wore a long sleeved black maxi dress with small diamond scattered randomly.

Her eyes widened slightly in fear, "Karl".

"Hello my White Rose. I have brought you a gift," Karl walked over to her and held the baby out. The baby whined slightly as she lost hold of Karl's hair but she quickly started squealing in excitement when she saw Christa's white hair. She reached her arms out to Christa, almost as if she were demanding to be taken. Christa stared at the baby before she cautiously took her from Karl's arms. The baby became silent once she was able to get a piece of Christa hair and started sucking on it.

"…what is the meaning of this Karl? Why have you brought her here? No…why have you brought a human baby here?" Christa asked.

Karl smiled, "This is the new addition to our family! Beautiful isn't she…and you're going to take care of her".

Christa's eyes widened in disbelief, "You want me to take care of a human baby when you have refused to allow me to take care of my own son".

"Don't be like that Christa. You wouldn't leave a poor baby would you? If you don't take care of her…I'll leave her out in the forest to die. I'm far too busy to take care of her myself. You have the power to choose whether she lives or dies," Karl's eyes turned red.

Christa looked back at the baby. Of course she was going to look after the baby. Children, no matter what race, had a soft spot in her heart. There was no way she would let this child die.

Karl's eyes turned back to normal and smiled, "How about this, I'll even let you name her".

"Fine," Christa closed her eyes in defeat. She was never going to win anyway but every time she lost to Karl...she felt a piece of her former self slip away.

"Wonderful," Karl walked over and grabbed Christa's chin, "Now what are you going to name her?".

Christa tried to move but Karl's grip remained firm, "Yui".

Karl raised an eyebrow, "Yui?".

"…I think it's a beautiful name," Christa whispered. Karl smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Christa closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself elsewhere but Karl wasn't having that. It was almost as if he knew what she was doing and wrapped his fingers in her hair before tugging it harshly. Christa whimpered softly, allowing Karl to push his tongue into her mouth. He continued his assault on Christa for a while longer before he released her.

"I'll have the necessary items brought to your room and we'll go from there," Karl smiled before pressed his lips to hers once last time and left the room.

Christa stood there lost in thought. How could she take care of a baby, little own a human baby, when she was denied taking care of her own son. Her thoughts were broken when Yui started giggling. Christa stared into her pink eyes before a smile slowly appeared on her face. She had failed her beautiful son Subaru but she was not going to make the same mistake with Yui. Maybe it was the guilt eating away at her for being a bad mother and this was the way to prove to herself and Subaru that she wasn't. That she wasn't by his side because of Karl. While Yui was not hers by blood, she would make Yui part of her family.

The wheels started turning in her head as she sat back down by the window with Yui securely in her arms. Christa had no idea what Karl's motive was. There was always a motive for everything he did. Everything was always planned out so perfectly and she feared what his plans were for this human girl. However, Christa was more frightened of the reactions of the other six vampires living here. It would be naïve to think that they wouldn't find out…but what would they do when they did?

* * *

**The brothers in this story (at this moment) will be aged:**

**Shu – 15 years old**

**Reiji – 14 years old**

**Laito – 13 years old**

**Kanato – 13 years old**

**Ayato – 13 years old**

**Subaru – 12 years old**

**The idea I'm going with is that for every 4 years a human ages, it is equal to 1 year for a vampire to age. That way, Yui will be the same age as the boys when the anime storyline starts (which is obviously going to change).**

**I'll leave you all with a preview for the next chapter. On a side note, I am eager to hear what you have to say…more like I really want to know who you think Yui will end up with (incredibly early I know but I want to see who likes who…and who has similar taste to me XD)**

**Preview**

All six Sakamaki siblings were gathered around the table in the dining room.

"What does that man want?" Subaru growled in irritation.

Laito, Kanato and Ayato sat there silently. The three of them were incredibly nervous. It was well know that their father didn't care much for their mother but was it possible that he was mad about them killing her.

"Who knows…as long as he's quick about it," Shu yawned.

Reiji scoffed, "No good lazy idiot".

The doors suddenly swung opened, "Good evening my sons!". Karl strolled into the room and took a seat at the head of the table.

"You're probably wondering why I have called you all here. We have a new addition to the family".


End file.
